Hopeless
by Djibril88
Summary: Pericolo, Terrore e bellezza sono solo poche delle parole per descrivere la storia di questi ragazzi, armati di coraggio e saggezza cercheranno di salvare il mondo dalla furia dei Giganti che ormai è divenuta realtà; lottare per la sopravvivenza non è mai stata così dura, ma questi ragazzi cercheranno di salvare il mondo intero rischiando la propria vita per quella dei propri genit


_**Prologo**_

Il cielo aveva un colore cupo, malsano. Come se l'aria fosse stata pervasa da finissimi coriandoli di cenere. E molto probabilmente era davvero così.  
La luce del sole filtrava pallida e malaticcia, come perennemente offuscata da una coltre di nuvole, conferendo alla città un aspetto sinistro.  
La Tour Eiffel era storta malamente sul lato sinistro, minacciava di cadere. Della città, una volta magnifica, restava poco più che un ricordo, un'ombra.

I pochi alberi rimasti erano avvizziti, perdevano le foglie. La Senna, quasi prosciugata, lambiva a malapena le sue rive. Erano pochi, ormai, gli edifici restati intatti.

Si vedevano enormi squarci nel metallo, calcinacci e mattoni abbandonati a cumuli lungo le strade. I tetti delle abitazioni erano stati quasi completamente distrutti. Le strade erano immerse in una quiete innaturale.  
I lampioni spenti lanciavano ombre sottili e allungate sul lastricato di Rue St Honore.

Un uomo dall'aspetto trasandato sedeva sulla nuda pietra, la schiena abbandonata contro il palo di metallo e gli occhi chiusi.  
Una serie di boati e forti tremiti interruppe il silenzio. La terra tremava a intervalli regolari, come calpestata da piedi giganteschi.  
L'uomo serrò gli occhi e si morse le labbra, intuendo di trovarsi una situazione di pericolo. Mantenne le palpebre come incollate, finché percepì un'ombra coprirgli il volto.  
Aprì gli occhi e guardò verso l'alto, trovandosi faccia a faccia con un viso enorme e squadrato, decisamente grottesco.

Polibote fece scrocchiare le nocche della mano,e afferrò l'uomo per la testa, tenendola stretta tra pollice e indice.

-Ehi, tu. Non senti puzza di semidio, da queste parti?

L'uomo scosse debolmente la testa, tremando di paura da capo a piedi.

-Stupidi Mortali. Ah, fosse per me vi avrei uccisi tutti!- ruggì il gigante.  
Poi prese lo slancio con il braccio, e scagliò il corpo che teneva tra le dita più lontano che poté. Grugnì con soddisfazione, vedendolo schiantarsi contro la facciata di un palazzo a una cinquantina di metri di distanza.  
Si voltò nella direzione opposta e a passi pesanti tornò da dov'era venuto.

I Giganti furono tra le figure più importanti della mitologia greca. Genitori dei titani, antenati degli dei, e dotati di un immenso potere. Furono sconfitti dagli Dei, e relegati negli abissi del Tartaro. Lì rimasero, a covare vendetta e progettare piani per riappropriarsi dell'antica supremazia.  
Millenni dopo, quando gli Dei dell'Olimpo, che migravano insieme alla civiltà occidentale, fecero dell'America la loro dimora, i giganti decisero di passare al contrattacco.

Gea, la Madre Terra, si risvegliò dal suo lungo sonno; richiamò i suoi Giganti dal Tartaro, e scatenò una nuova guerra contro gli Dei e i loro figli.

Sette eroi vennero scelti per portare a compimento la Grande Profezia. Sette tra i migliori semidei, figli di Roma e della Grecia, partirono alla volta delle Antiche Terre per fermare Gea una volta per tutte.  
Troppo tardi si resero conto di non avere alcuna possibilità contro un potere così antico. Vennero annientati, e con loro gli Dei, e la civiltà moderna.  
I Giganti tennero il mondo intero in loro pugno, instaurando un regime di terrore e violenze.  
Le città vennero distrutte e saccheggiate, i Mortali condannati a scoprire quel mondo che ai loro occhi era sempre stato celato dalla Foschia. La furia di Gea non perdonò nessuno.

I primi a pagare furono i semidei che si opposero direttamente a lei e ai Giganti: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque e Frank Zhang vennero giustiziati in Grecia, ai piedi dell'Olimpo.

"Il loro sangue laverà i secoli di dominio illegittimo degli Dei traditori" proferì la Madre Terra, quando, ad uno ad uno, i semidei vennero condotti alla loro esecuzione.

Jason Grace fu il primo a subire il suo atroce destino: fu il primo a ribellarsi al risveglio di Gea, liberando Era dalla sua prigionia. Come punizione, venne confinato nell'unico luogo in cui fulmini non potevano aiutarlo a fuggire: la terra stessa. Venne sotterrato vivo, controllato a vista da Porfirio.

Il secondo fu Percy Jackson, per aver distrutto Crono e per non aver accettato di schierarsi con Gea quando gli era stato proposto. La sua morte fu per avvelenamento, seguito fino all'ultimo respiro da Polibote.

Per Piper, la sorte non fu più avversa come in quel momento. Il suo potere della lingua ammaliatrice le fu ritorto contro. Il Gigante che si occupò della sua esecuzione, riuscì a ritorcerle contro l'ordine che gli aveva impartito nella speranza di salvare sé stessa e gli amici: agli occhi di tutti, il suo fu più un suicidio che un'esecuzione. Si tagliò la gola con il Pugnale di Elena. Forse, per la prima volta, quel coltello veniva usato come arma e non come semplice specchio.

I più facile da uccidere furono Frank e Hazel. Come vincitori di quella nuova Gigantomachia, ormai Gea e i Giganti avevano libero accesso alle Porte della Morte. Per questo, Hazel venne privata della sua seconda vita con la stessa facilità con cui Nico gliel'aveva restituita; per Frank, invece, bastò poco più di una fiammella a far terminare la sua vita: il pezzo di legno che la rappresentava, già drasticamente diminuito per salvare Thanatos, bruciò con così tanta fretta che tolse il divertimento a Giganti di vedere soffrire un semidio.

Annabeth fu costretta a sopportare la sua peggiore paura, oltre che il peggior dolore. Ella venne offerta in tributo a figli di Aracne come pagamento per l'alleanza stipulata con i Giganti. Fu punta a morte dagli aracnidi più velenosi e pericolosi e lasciata a morire sotto la supervisione di Encelado.

Leo, invece, dovette sopportare l'ira dei mostri nel loro luogo di origine e di fine: il Tartaro. Come punizione, venne rinchiuso in quel luogo oscuro e privo di speranza, lasciato a soccombere per mano di quei mostri che anche lui aveva sconfitto.

Dopo la morte dei protagonisti della Profezia dei Sette, i Giganti iniziarono una grande caccia ai semidei, usando come esca i loro genitori divini.  
Da quel giorno tutti semidei vennero dichiarati traditori e ricercati come criminali.

L'unico posto che avevano a disposizione per scampare alla morte era il Campo Mezzosangue, un rifugio per tutti i figli degli Dei. Il Campo era la scintilla di speranza, di ribellione, alla quale tutto il mondo si aggrappava disperatamente.

Il Campo aveva come obiettivo quello di restituire agli Dei i loro poteri, e sottrarsi al dominio dei Giganti. Per molto tempo non ci riuscì.

L'umanità si inginocchiò sotto il flagello di Gea, incapace di reagire, debole.

Cento anni sono passati. Dopo cento anni, l'umanità ricorda.

Dopo cento anni, l'umanità contrattacca.


End file.
